Perfect
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Forced into doing a reunion show, Duncan comes face to face with and old love and soon realizes that past mistakes have affected her greatly. For Mythologyrulz's 'FanFiction Exchange'.


**Perfect**

**Summery:**** Forced into doing a reunion show, Duncan comes face to face with and old love and soon realizes that past mistakes have affected her greatly.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama.**

**Alright, so I entered this thing a few weeks ago called 'FanFiction Exchange', what is it is basically people enter and get given an author who wants a One-Shot based on certain things.**

**So I entered…and then forgot about it until tonight…fail!**

**I did have ideas for this; I just got caught up with a new project that will hopefully be uploaded tonight too, so look out for that too.**

**Anyway, so my exchange partner was…**

_**Wildangel938.**_

**So, I hope you like this One-Shot, it was quite fun writing it and coming up with the overall idea.**

**I struggled so much getting this done, partly because Mean Girls was on the TV as I was typing this up…I literally can quote that movie word from word so it was pretty hard to tear myself away from it to type this.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Duncan clicked his tongue as he walked down the hallways of his college, he never wanted to go to college, and in fact he hated it. It was something his parents made him do, they wanted him to try and make something with his life, he just wanted to lie at home and not do anything.<p>

However, no matter how many times he tried to drop out, he failed; his parents had pretty much paid the college to keep him in, no matter how much they wanted to kick him out in the first place.

So he attended College, but he barely turned up for his lessons, in fact right now he was off to get some pizza or something, he was just hungry and he knew it was time to get out and do something different.

As he walked out into the cloudy weather, his phone soon buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number, it was one he had never seen before in his life, he frowned slightly but still answered the phone.

"Yo?"

"I see you haven't changed at all, Duncan".

Duncan paused at the horribly familiar voice on the phone; it was one he had heard for months in a bad way, it was in fact that host for Total Drama, Chris.

"What do you want, McClean?" Duncan snapped down the phone as he stopped walking and stuffed his spare hand into his pocket. "Aren't you meant to be torturing more poor saps for Total Drama"?

"Actually…no" Chris explained, "In fact, the producers thought it would be a totally crazy idea if we went back to visit the old cast, after all, your year was the best three seasons we had".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its time to re-unite you with some of your old cast mates!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, he hadn't seen anyone from Total Drama in years, things with ended; he still kept in touch with Geoff and DJ but that was purely on Facebook and that was it. Seeing some of his old friends again would be fun, but there were some people he wished he didn't have to see again.

"We're going to take you and put you in a room-."

"Well that's charming isn't it?" Duncan growled.

"I'm not done" Chris said in a monotone voice, "You'll be put in a room with an old contestant, then we'll record the events and put them on a new show!"

Duncan sighed, he could stand to be in a room with a few of the past contestants, but most of them, it was a no. He sighed and was about to tell Chris that he refused to do it until he started talking again.

"And it also says in the contract you signed before the show that if we choose to do any reunion shows you have to participate and should you refuse to do so, we have the power to sue and Chef is currently taking lessons in law" Chris said in a very fast pace down the phone.

Duncan's mouth hung open, and then he quietly muttered, "Dammit".

* * *

><p>Time passed and soon Duncan was being led down a hallway with a camera following him, and Chris walking next to him. He kept turning to the camera and introducing to it that Duncan was off to meet the mysterious old competitor.<p>

Once they shut the camera off for a quick break, Duncan looked over at Chris, the last time he had seen him was in some gossip magazine about his recent engagement to Blaineley, the blonde gossip girl had been surprised by Chris apparently, and to be honest Chris looked a lot happier right now, Duncan wasn't sure if it was because of Blaineley or the fact that Duncan was probably off to get tortured right now.

"So…who am I going to see?" Duncan asked.

"That's a surprise" Chris said, "The person you're going to see already knows that you're coming, she nearly killed me so I had to tell her".

Duncan thought about it, out of all the people of Total Drama, who had the pure brutal strength to scare Chris? He soon came up with two people, Izzy or Eva, and he's rather not be in a room with any of them!

"Alright" Chris said to the camera, "Duncan, are you ready to meet your old contestant?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah…I guess".

Chris grinned and placed his hand on the door close by, "Alright, Duncan, I hope you remember you're old CIT flame…Courtney!"

Duncan's heart started to race, I beat uncontrollably in his chest and he could feel his throat closing up, he hadn't seen Courtney since World Tour, he hated her, yet for some reason, he was scared and nervous.

The room was a plain cream room with a sofa in it and that was it, Duncan slowly peered in, he couldn't see anyone, "Are you sure she's in here?"

"Yeah…" Chris trailed off, "Hey! Court?"

A loud sob was heard, making Chris and Duncan look at each other, the two men and the camera man walked into the room.

"Go away" A meek voice was heard, it sounded thick and muffled by tears.

Duncan pursed his lips and walked over to the sofa, he looked at it and then to the corner of it, he then slowly walked around the side and saw a horrible sight.

Courtney was curled up and sobbing with her head resting on the top of her knees.

Duncan froze, he went pale, she looked scared and distressed, she was shaking and her grey leggings were tear stained and it looked like she had been crying for ages.

Duncan then sensed he wasn't alone, he could feel Chris and the Camera man coming up behind him, he quickly spun around and covered up the camera with his hand.

"Get out" Duncan said quickly.

"But, we have a show to run!" Chris demanded.

"I don't give a fuck! Get out now!" Duncan snapped, Chris sighed and left with the camera man.

Once the door was closed, Duncan spun back around to Courtney and crouched down to her level; she was still crying and looked miserable.

"Hey…hey Courtney" Duncan said, "Its ok, they've gone now".

"I…I…I don't want you in here either" Courtney sobbed.

"Wait…what?" Duncan said.

"Get out, Duncan!" She snapped loudly, as she raised her head and looked at Duncan in the eyes, her makeup had run down her face and her hair had been messed up.

It was strange seeing her again, she hadn't changed much over the two years that Duncan had not set eyes on her, her hair was a little longer, although it was hard to tell since it was knotted and tangled around her shoulder. She still wore the same preppy clothes that she used to and her eyes, despite right now covered in tears, were still the powerful coal black colour.

"Do you really think that I'm going to leave you when you're in hysterics?" Duncan asked bluntly.

Courtney but her lower lip and looked away from him, "I don't know, you left me when I needed you the most in World Tour".

"Is this what this is about?" Duncan snapped as he stood up, "Are you still pissed that I kissed Gwen? Get over it, Courtney! Things are over between us and if you must know things didn't work out with Gwen either! It happened, it's in the past now, I've moved on, you should to instead of balling your eyes out every time I walk into the room".

"Like I'd still be upset about that" Courtney growled loudly.

"Then what?" Duncan snapped back, "What's upset you then, if it's not the fact that you're still pissed about the whole Gwen thing, then what is it?"

"You."

"Genius" Duncan snarled angrily, "No shit, Court!"

"I'm, crying because…because I was scared that if I saw you again, I'd…I'd start feeling like I did before" Courtney finally choked out.

"And what was how you felt before?"

"I loved you!" Courtney screeched out loud, causing Duncan to fall silent, "I loved you, and I was terrified of coming here today in case I saw you again…when Chris told me that I was going to be shut in a room with you for...a whole hour, I didn't know what to do, I was scared! So…I started crying, things just…took over my mind I guess and I just couldn't stand it. I didn't want any of those old feelings to come back, ok."

Duncan fell silent and watched as Courtney wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. She was distressed; this whole thing was eating her up.

"Why…why the hell would you think that you'd start falling for me again?" Duncan asked softly.

"I don't know!" Courtney snapped loudly, "Maybe it's the thing that's messed me up for years".

Duncan wrinkled up his nose, "Are you trying to pin this all around on me? Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

Courtney hesitated for a second before speaking again, "I'm not…it's nothing to do with you…ok, maybe a bit".

Duncan sighed and folded his arms, "Ok, then what has it got to do with me, and for God's sake don't mention Gwen!"

Courtney wiped her eyes again and sat up a little bit, "Ever since World Tour ended, I've been a mess. I mean, I used to think I was perfect, I was the one person that could do anything right and have everyone falling at my feet, boy how wrong I realized I was".

Duncan blinked a few times, "See, this was one of the things I hated about you Courtney, you thought you were perfect in everyone's eyes, heck you weren't".

"Alright, thank you!" Courtney snapped, "I realized that…maybe a little late but hey I noticed it, I wasn't perfect, I got home after the show ended and…I found out that people hated me, back at school people wanted me dead, things that used to fly right over my head were now bothering me and…I just couldn't stop it. I wasn't perfect anymore, I was far from it".

"Come on" Duncan said quietly, "I mean…you're being a little harsh on yourself?"

"No…I'm not" Courtney mumbled, "I'm not being hard on myself because it's true, and I guess I have you to thank in an odd way, you made me realize it when you…cheated on me".

"What do you mean?"

"When…you cheated on me, it made me realize that…" Courtney trailed off as more tears started pouring down her face, "That, you didn't think that I was perfect, and that killed me…I mean, I gave you my all, I thought I was perfect in your eyes, I mean I know I was annoying at times but…you still cared for me right?"

Duncan paused, but briefly nodded, "Yeah, I did".

"The second I found out that you cheated on me, that's kind of when it all sunk in, Gwen was perfect to you, she was…better than I could have ever been for you, and it upset me knowing that someone else had to do nothing to win that spot next to you".

"Court, what are you talking about?" Duncan asked as he crouched down next to her again, "I'm nothing, you shouldn't care about things like this, who cares if you're not perfect, right? I'm not".

"You are" Was the only reply that Courtney could muster.

"You used to be" Courtney whispered, "Until you cheated on me"

Duncan smirked slightly, then he reached out and placed his hand on Courtney's thigh, she slowly looked back up at him and sniffed, she blinked the tears away in her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Listen…when we were kind of together, I just wanted to let you know that during that time…you might have not been perfect to anyone else but…to me you were amazing, you were past perfect, you were like the best thing I had going for me…at that time of course. So don't you even think about doubting yourself for a second…because even though you've been crying and you look kinda crappy at the moment, you're still perfect" Duncan whispered to her.

Courtney listen intensively and then let a small smile spread across her face, "Thank you" She whispered back.

Duncan grinned, "It's cool, hey, go clean yourself up, we better do this…interview thing. You can kick me in the nuts if you want to on live TV?"

Courtney shook her head, "I won't do that" She mumbled as she slowly got up from the floor and walked towards the bathroom. Duncan watched her leave and smiled gently to himself.

He went through a period of his life where he hated Courtney, she aggravated him and wound him up to the extreme, but all that time he finally understood why she did it, because she wanted him to be perfect, she wanted to see a standard she could meet, it was kind of confusing and Duncan didn't get it at all, but in some bizarre way…it made sense.

And it made him feel guilty for everything that he had done to her, the bitching, the cheating, everything.

He rubbed a hand through his green Mohawk and sighed deeply, his heart throbbed and ached.

"Oh Lord" He muttered, "What the Hell have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meehh, I finally got it done! Mean Girls didn't beat me after all…then again it did end but…you know! I got it finished and that's all that matters.<strong>

**I hope you all like it! Especially WildAngel938!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm, Over and Out!**


End file.
